White Truffle in Love
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Kim Ryewook adalah chef andalan Mouse Rabbit Cafe. Ryewook jatuh cinta pada Yesung yang merupakan pemilik Mouse Rabbit. Akankah cintanya berbalas ? YEWOOK/Oneshoot/BL/Yaoi/RnR please ?


White Truffle in Love

.

Kim Ryewook adalah chef andalan Mouse Rabbit Cafe. Ryewook jatuh cinta pada Yesung yang merupakan pemilik Mouse Rabbit. Akankah cintanya berbalas ?

.

Warning ! Humor gagal, gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran, de el el

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya, di jalan ia bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang dipenuhi luka akibat perkelahian.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"..."

"Pasti sakit, biar kuobati. Aku adalah anggota PMR di sekolahku" namja manis itu tersenyum tulus sembari mengeluarkan kotak P3K miliknya

"Aww" ringis namja tampan

"M-mian, hyung"

"Kenapa kau menolongku ?"

"Umma bilang kita harus menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan"

"..."

"Nah, sudah selesai"

"Gomawo"

"Hyung, ini untukmu" namja manis itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal yang imut

"Ini... apa ?"

"White truffle, Wookie baru saja belajar membuatnya. Semoga hyung suka"

"Gomawo"

"Ne. Wookie pulang dulu, hyung. Sampai bertemu lagi"

.

.

.

_**10 years later**_

.

"Wookie, setelah lulus kau akan kemana ?"

"Entahlah, hyung"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di cafe tempatku bekerja ?"

"Sepertinya mengasyikkan"

"Kau bisa menjadi chef disana. Kau pandai membuat cake bukan ?"

"Hyung terlalu berlebihan"

"Hyukkie~"

"Donghae-ah, kau sudah datang ?"

"Ne, hyukkie"

"Donghae-ah, Mouse Rabbit masih membutuhkan chef kan ?"

"Ne, waeyo ?"

"Bagaimana kalau Ryewook bekerja disana ?"

"Ide bagus. Aku akan berbicara pada Yesung-hyung besok"

"Gomawo, Eunhyuk-hyung, Donghae-hyung"

"Ne, Wookie" jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan

.

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm ?"

"Apa adikku boleh bekerja disini ?"

"Kalau sifatnya sama sepertimu, aku tidak mau"

"Yak ! Apa maksudmu ?"

"Apa perlu kubacakan daftar pelanggaran yang kau buat dalam sebulan ?"

"Ani-"

"Sering terlambat, suka berlovey dovey saat jam kerja, selalu mengganggu Eunhyuk, dan masih banyak lagi"

"Hehehe. Tapi adikku ini pintar membuat cake apalagi White Truffle. Mouse Rabbit pasti akan kebanjiran pelanggan"

"Siapa namanya ?"

"Kim Ryewook"

"Dia adik kandungmu ?"

"Aniya, dia sepupu Hyukkie"

"1 minggu percobaan. Jika memuaskan, aku akan mempekerjakannya"

"Kau tidak akan kecewa"

"Hn. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Yesung, Donghae menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang mengutak-atik mesin kopi.

"Hyukkie~" Donghae menusuk pipi Eunhyuk menggunakan telunjuknya

"Donghae, berhenti menggangguku"

"Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Donghae"

"E-eh ? Yesung-hyung ?" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya

"Kembali ke kasir !"

"Baik, hyung"

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Shift Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun berakhir. Keduanya bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Hyukkie, ayo pulang"

"Ne"

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu" pamit Eunhyuk dan Donghae pada Yesung

"Hn, hati-hati"

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Wookie, kami pulang"

"Selamat datang, hyung"

"Kau sedang apa ?"

"Baru selesai memasak. Lebih baik sekarang hyung mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama"

"Ne" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Lima belas menit kemudian mereka keluar dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"Wah sepertinya enak" ucap Donghae

"Ayo makan, hyung"

"Ne" jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan

"Donghae, kau sudah berbicara pada Yesung-hyung ?"

"Ne. Ia memberi Ryewook 1 minggu percobaan. Jika ia puas maka ia akan mempekerjakanmu, Wookie"

"Jadi, besok aku sudah mulai bekerja ?"

"Ne"

"Gomawo, hyung" Donghae tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Ryewook penuh sayang

.

.

.

Bola cahaya mulai menyapa bumi, menghangatkan setiap sudut dunia. Orang-orang mulai bergelut dengan kesibukannya

"Wookie~" teriak Eunhyuk

"Sebentar, hyung"

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryewook keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan sweater longgar berwarna ungu muda dipadukan dengan celana jeans.

"Aigoo, kau manis sekali" komentar Eunhyuk saat melihat Ryewook

"Kajja. Yesung-hyung bisa mengomel kalau kita terlambat" ucap Donghae

.

.

"Anyeong" ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk saat memasuki cafe

"Anyeong. Segera bersiap- Siapa dia ?" Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya tetapi beralih bertanya sembari menatap ke arah Ryewook yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk

"Dia sepupu Eunhyuk yang kemarin kuceritakan, hyung"

"Wookie, perkenalkan dirimu" bisik Eunhyuk

"Anyeong. Kim Ryewook imnida"

"Yesung, pemilik Mouse Rabbit" ucap Yesung dingin

"H-hyung" Ryewook memegang ujung kemeja Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan nada bicara Yesung yang sangat dingin.

"Apa yang bisa kau buat ?"

"A-aku bisa membuat beberapa macam cake"

"Buatkan aku salah satunya"

"B-baik" Ryewook mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk menuju dapur. Ia segera menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat cake. Ryewook mengerjakannya penuh perhatian, ia tidak ingin gagal dan mengecewakan Eunhyuk juga Donghae.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, ia keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Yesung yang duduk di sudut cafe.

"Yesung-ssi, ini cakenya" Yesung mencicipi White Truffle buatan Ryewook. Ia terdiam cukup lama, hal itu membuat Ryewook gelisah

"Kau kuterima bekerja disini"

"Jinja ? Gomawo, Yesung-ssi" Ryewook tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Setelah membungkukkan badannya, ia langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk

"Hyung.." panggilnya

"Waeyo, Wookie ?"

"Yesung-ssi menerimaku"

"Jinja ? Syukurlah" Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Ryewook

"Bersiap di tempatmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan buka"

"Baik, Yesung-hyung/Yesung-ssi"

"Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa ?" tanya Yesung pada seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke cafenya

"Strawberry Cheese Cake and Cappucino, please"

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar"

"Hyuk, satu cappucino. Ryewook, satu Strawberry Cheese Cake"

"Baik" ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryewook bersamaan

Ryewook duduk di salah satu meja cafe. Ia tengah beristirahat setelah bekerja non-stop. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara kursi ditarik. Ryewook menemukan Yesung tengah menatapnya.

"Yesung-ssi ?"

"Lelah ?"

"Umm" Ryewook mengangguk imut

"Sudah waktunya pergantian shift. Kau tidak pulang ?"

"Aku menunggu Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung"

"Kau tinggal bersama mereka ?"

"Ne, Yesung-ssi"

"Tidak merasa terganggu ?"

'Terganggu ? Apa Yesung-ssi seorang homophobia ?'

"Wookie, kajja kita pulang" suara Eunhyuk menarik Ryewook dari lamunannya

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu"

"Hn. Hati-hati"

.

.

"Hhh, capek" Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa

"Hyung.."

"Wae, Wookie ?"

"Apa Yesung-ssi seorang homophobia ?"

"Entahlah. Coba tanyakan pada Donghae"

"Kalian menyebut namaku ?"

"Ryewook bertanya, apa Yesung-hyung seorang homophobia ?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan wanita maupun pria"

"Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Donghae

"E-eh ? A-aniya" ucap Ryewook terbata-bata

"Aigoo, adikku sedang jatuh cinta" Eunhyuk memeluk Ryewook sesaat

"H-hyung, aku-"

"Sssshh. Tak apa, kami mendukungmu. Benar kan, Donghae ?"

"Ne, kami akan selalu membantumu"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Ini nomor Yesung-hyung"

"Untuk-"

"Cepatlah hubungi dia"

"Hyung !"

"W-Wookie ?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berhenti berbicara setelah mendengar teriakan Ryewook

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kalian menyimpulkan secepat itu ?" ucap Ryewook panjang lebar

"Mian, kami kira kau menyukainya"

"Kalian menyebalkan" Ryewook mempoutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar siang ini ?"

"Hyung yang mentraktir kan ?"

"Ne, Donghae yang akan membayar" jawab Eunhyuk cepat

"Yak ! Kenapa aku ? Kau kan yang paling tua"

"Tapi, Donghae-hyung kan seme" sahut Ryewook penuh kepolosan

"See ? Ryewook saja tahu alasannya"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kajja" Donghae memilih mengalah sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryewook sibuk berhigh-five ria

"Mau makan dimana ?" tanya Donghae

"Bagaimana kalau restoran Jepang ?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa ?"

"Aku mau ramen pedas" jawab Ryewook cepat

"Kami juga"

"Baik,mohon tunggu sebentar"

Ketiganya menunggu pesanan mereka sambil mengobrol, suara bel pintu masuk restoran menarik perhatian Ryewook. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Yesung tengah berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang sangat cantik menurut Ryewook.

"Hyung, itu Yesung-ssi ?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Ryewook dan adegan selanjutnya adalah keduanya terdiam dan jangan lupakan bibir mereka yang berjarak 5 cm

"Hyung, kenapa melongo seperti itu ?"

"I-itu kan Krystal"

"Krystal itu siapa, hyung ?"

"Dia salah satu member sebuah girlband"

"Benarkah ? Yesung-ssi sungguh beruntung"

'Sakit' batin Ryewook sambil memegang dadanya

"Wookie-ah, kau kenapa ?"

"A-aniya, hyung"

"Pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati" Ketiganya hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedatangan pelayan itu

Ryewook memandang ramennya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mengaduk-aduk ramennya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung dan Krystal.

"Wookie.."

"E-eh ? Waeyo, hyung ?"

"Kenapa tidak kau makan ?"

"Aku.. tidak selera"

"Apa karena-"

"Hyung, jebal. Jangan membahasnya disini"

Setelah membayar, ketiganya langsung menuju mobil mereka.

"Wookie-ah, kau menyukai Yesung-hyung ?" tanya Eunhyuk saat berada di dalam mobil

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung" jawab Ryewook pelan

"Disini sakit sekali, hyung" Ryewook memegang dadanya danmulai terisak

"Sssshh, uljima" Eunhyuk memeluk Ryewook sambil sesekali mengusap punggung sepupu kecilnya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian tangis Ryewook mulai mereda. Ia melepas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah tenang ?" tanya Donghae

"Ne, hyung"

"Kajja kita pulang"

.

.

Mentari telah meninggalkan bumi dan kembali ke peraduannya. Sang bulan kini menggantikan tugas sang mentari.

"Wookie.." panggil Eunhyuk

"Wae, hyung ?"

"Kau masih ingin bekerja di Mouse Rabbit ?"

"..."

"Kalau kau takut bertemu dengannya, lebih baik kau berhenti. Aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan baru untukmu" saran Donghae

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak akan lari"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Umm" Ryewook mengangguk

"Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu"

"Wookie, chakkaman"

"Wae, hyung ?"

"Besok kita berbeda shift. Kau ingin aku bertukar shift dengan yang lain agar bisa menemanimu ?"

"Shireo. Aku sudah dewasa, hyung"

"Baiklah"

Ryewook menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Bayangan Yesung dan Krystal terus berputar di kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, Ryewook menangis tanpa suara. Ia tak ingin Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengkhawatirkannya. Ryewook tertidur dengan aliran air mata yang tercetak jelas di pipinya.

.

.

.

"Wookie, irreona" Eunhyuk mengguncangkan bahu Ryewook pelan

"Eunghhh"

"Aigoo, kenapa matamu bengkak ? Kau menangis semalam ? Cepat mandi, setelah itu aku akan mengompres matamu"

Ryewook berjalan menuju kamar mandi bagaikan orang tak bernyawa. Ia tak sekuat yang dipikirkannya.

"Hyung.." panggil Ryewook

"Kemarilah" Ryewook berjalan menuju Eunhyuk yang duduk di depan televisi. Ia membiarkan Eunhyuk mengompres matanya.

"Dimana Donghae-hyung ?"

"Ikan cucut itu masih tidur. Nah, sudah selesai"

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku pergi dulu"

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu ?"

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku bisa terlambat"

"Hati-hati, ne ?"

"Ne, hyung"

.

.

"Anyeong" ucap Ryewook saat memasuki cafe

"Kau datang terlalu pagi. Cafe baru akan dibuka satu jam lagi"

"Mian, Yesung-ssi"

"Ada apa denganmu ?" Yesung memperhatikan wajah Ryewook dengan teliti

"A-aniya" Ryewook mencoba pergi dari hadapan Yesung namun Yesung menahan tangannya

"Kau menangis semalam ?"

"Aniya, Yesung-ssi. Mianhae, aku harus mempersiapkan bahan cake" kali ini Yesung membiarkan Ryewook pergi

Ryewook tengah sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai bahan untuk membuat cake hingga sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat.

"Ryewook-ssi.."

"Ngg, nuguseo ?" tanya Ryewook ramah

"Naneun Kyuhyun imnida"

"Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ne, kau chef disini ?"

"Ne. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-ssi ?"

"Aku di bagian counter kopi"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Yesung-hyung ?"

"Kembali ke tempatmu. Kita akan buka sebentar lagi"

"Baik, hyung"

"Butuh bantuan ?" tanya Yesung pada Ryewook saat Kyuhyun tak lagi terlihat

"Tidak perlu, Yesung-ssi. Aku bisa sen- Awww"

"Keras kepala" Yesung membantu Ryewook yang terjatuh sambil memeluk karung berisi tepung. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryewook. Ryewook membeku di tempatnya, mata indahnya menatap Yesung.

"Ada tepung di wajahmu"

KRAAAAK

Kira-kira begitulah suara yang berasal dari hati Ryewook. Ryewook menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa kecewa, ia kira Yesung akan menciumnya.

'Aish, pabbo. Apa yang kupikirkan ?! Yesung-ssi itu normal'

"Hyung, ada artis yang mencarimu" teriak Kyuhyun

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Gomawo, Yesung-ssi"

"Hn" Yesung melangkah keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Ryewook yang sibuk berspekulasi

'Apa artis yang dimaksud Kyuhyun-ssi adalah Krystal ?' batin Ryewook

"Ryewook-ssi, dua white truffle"

"Baik" Ryewook segera bangkit dan membuat dua potong white truffle

"Tolong antarkan ke meja nomor 9"

"Baik" Ryewook berjalan menuju meja nomor 9 yang berada di dekat jendela. Ryewook shock saat melihat orang yang berada di meja nomor 9. Orang itu adalah Yesung dan Krystal.

"Dua white truffle" ucap Ryewook ceria menutupi kesedihan yang menyelimuti hatinya

"Mereka cocok ya. Yesung-ssi yang tampan pantas bersanding dengan Krystal-ssi yang cantik" para pelayan wanita sibuk bergosip sambil menatap ke arah Yesung dan Krystal. Percakapan mereka membuat Ryewook semakin sedih. Ia memasuki dapur seperti orang linglung.

"Ryewook.."

"Y-ya ?"

"Suasana hatimu sedang buruk, heum ?" Yesung mengusap pucuk kepala Ryewook

"A-aniya" jawab Ryewook pelan

"Tapi cakemu tidak bisa berbohong. Kau membuatnya tidak dengan sepenuh hati"

"Hiks hiks"

"Menangislah" Yesung menarik kepala Ryewook agar bersandar pada bahunya

"A-aku mencintaimu. Hiks hiks hiks"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Yesung-ssi untuk menyukaiku karena aku tahu Yesung-ssi normal"

"Selain keras kepala ternyata kau itu berpikiran pendek ya"

"Maksud, Yesung-ssi ?"

"Dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku normal ?"

"Waktu itu Yesung-ssi pernah bertanya apakah aku merasa terganggu dengan Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung"

"Chagia, bukan hubungan mereka yang kumaksud tapi tingkah mereka" Yesung menangkup pipi Ryewook

"J-jadi.."

"Nado saranghae, chagia" Yesung menatap Ryewook penuh kasih sayang

"Yesung-ssi juga mencintaiku ?"

"Ne, Wookie kecilku"

"Bagaimana dengan Krystal-ssi ?"

"Dia hanya pelanggan setia Mouse Rabbit"

"Apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita ?" lanjut Yesung

"Tentu saja. Kita bertemu 2 hari yang lalu"

"Bukan itu, chagia. Kita pernah bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu"

"B-benarkah ?"

"Ne"

"Kenapa Yesung-ssi-"

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, chagia" potong Yesung

"Kenapa hyung bisa yakin kalau aku adalah orang yang hyung temui 10 tahun yang lalu ?"

"Rasa white trufflemu tidak berubah"

"Aaa, begitu"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, My White Truffle Princess ?"

"Ne, aku mau"

"Gomawo" Yesung memeluk Ryewook erat

"Wah, sepertinya malam ini kita akan makan besar" suara yang tak asing lagi memasuki pendengaran pasangan baru itu

"Donghae-hyung ?"

"Selamat ya, Wookie. Yesung-hyung, kami tunggu traktirannya" ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk sambil tertawa nista

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan kalian bonus"

"Benarkah, hyung ?"

"Ne, kalian akan kuberikan bonus jam kerja"

"Yak ! Itu bukan bonus tapi penyiksaan, hyung"

"Kenapa kalian ke sini ? Bukankah kalian mendapat shift malam ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Wookie. Ternyata ia lebih dari baik-baik saja" Eunhyuk terkikik sementara Ryewook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik punggung Yesung

"Kenapa bersembunyi, heum ?" Yesung menarik dagu Ryewook pelan

"A-aku malu, hyung"

CUP

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryewook singkat namun berhasil membuat pipi Ryewook merona sempurna.

"H-hyung.." cicit Ryewook

"Waeyo ? Kau mau lagi ?"

"Yak ! Berhenti, hyung ! Jangan kau nodai sepupuku yang polos ini" Eunhyuk menyembunyikan Ryewook di belakang punggungnya

"Hyukkie, sudahlah. Jangan mengganggu pengantin baru" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur

"Kemarilah, Truffle Princess" Yesung menepuk pahanya, meminta Ryewook duduk di pangkuannya.. Ryewook pun menuruti permintaan Yesung.

"Kau hanya milikku. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang lain selain diriku" Yesung memeluk Ryewook erat

'Ne, aku hanya milikmu dan kau adalah miliku' batin Ryewook

.

.

.

END

.

.

Selesai akhirnya..

Berasa nggak romance nya ?

Ayoooo YeWook shippers yang pada kangen sama duo unyu2 SuJu ini, review ne~

Mian kalau Yesung disini terkesan mechum wkwk

Aika udah panjangin nih ceritanya, semoga pada suka yaa

Akhir kata, review ne~ *aegyo bareng YeWook*


End file.
